An in vitro assay for hepatocyte glucose production (gluconeogenesis) has been developed. Hepatocytes from sarcoma-bearing rats have increased endogenous gluconeogenesis and increased gluconeogenesis from lactate. Plasma amino acid deficiencies have been described in esophageal cancer patients. Patients with upper gastrointestinal cancer and weight loss have lost more body cell mass than anorexia patients with weight loss. Exogenous insulin reverses cancer cachexia in rats, improves host composition, and survival following tumor resection. It has utility as an anti-cachexia agent. Adriamycin impairs healing in rats. Chemoattractants and growth factors like transforming growth factor-B reverse the Adriamycin-induced healing impairment.